Photos d'un papillon
by KoreanChocolate
Summary: Le temps est comparable à la fumée qui sort de ton joint. Tu inspires, puis tu expires. L'important, c'est le résultat.


**Bonjour, bonsoir, et bienvenue sur mon premier OS sur _Life Is Strange_ ! J'ai écris cet OS en moins d'une heure, en écoutant la chanson finale. J'adore l'amitié ambiguë entre Max et Chloe, j'ai donc voulu écrire quelque chose dessus. L'OS est très court, mais je l'aime bien. Je pense faire un recueil, d'où le titre : _Photos d'un papillon_. Si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés, la croix rouge en haut à droite est votre amie ! Ensuite, il y a des relations homosexuelles dans ce texte, donc si vous ne supportez pas, au revoir ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, je vais me contenter de mettre le disclaimer.**

 **Tout appartient à Square Enix, DONTNOD Entertainment et Foals, à part les moments qui ne se trouvent pas dans le jeu. Le rating est en K+, il y a des relations homosexuelles et je vous conseille des mouchoirs.**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Life Is Strane Finale Song - Spanish Sahara by Foals**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **T** u te regardes dans le miroir. Derrière-toi, Chloe fait la grimace. Elle veut te déconcentrer, tu le sais. Tu souris et lèves les yeux au ciel. Tu regardes ta chemise rouge à carreaux, ton débardeur marin et ton jean noir. Tu es pieds nus. Tu vois ta meilleure amie attraper une boîte à chaussures, du coin de l'œil. Elle l'ouvre, et sort une photo. Chloe se lève, passe un bras autour de ton cou et fait semblant de vouloir t'étrangler. Tu te débats en rigolant. Elle arrête pour te montrer la photo : Rachel. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux hazel… elle est belle. Chloe pose sa tête contre ton épaule. Tu passes une main maladroite dans ses cheveux bleus, coupés courts. Tu ne regrettes pas l'ancienne Chloe. Elle appartient au passé. À une autre réalité.

 **V** ous ne dîtes rien. Il n'y a que la musique. La musique, douce. Le faux-père de Chloe ne viendra pas vous emmerder. Ta meilleure amie se redresse et remet la photo à sa place, cachant la boîte sous son lit. Toi, tu te recoiffes rapidement. _« Tout va bien, Max. Tout va mieux. »_ Tu tournes la tête vers Chloe. Elle s'amuse avec le neuf millimètres de David, son beau-père. Tu te mords l'intérieur de la lèvre, le front plissé. Tu as toujours aussi peur pour elle. Tu as déjà dû remonter le temps trois fois pour la sauver : la première fois, à cause de la balle de Nathan. La deuxième, à cause de la balle envoyée dans le pare-choc de la voiture. La troisième, à cause du train. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de la sauver. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas la laisser mourir.

« T'as une sale tête, ma vieille. Tu flippes pour quoi, encore ? », demande Chloe, te sortant de tes pensées.

 **T** u sursautes et baisses les yeux, secouant légèrement la tête. Tu ne peux pas lui dire. Elle t'enverrait chier. Tu ne peux pas dire à Chloe que tu as peur pour elle. Elle dirait que tu es amoureuse d'elle. Ce n'est peut-être pas totalement faux ; après tout, vous vous êtes embrassées. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est trouver une excuse. Tu ne veux plus remonter le temps pour réparer des bêtises comme celle-ci. Ça ne sert à rien, à part te faire saigner du nez et te rendre plus faible. Tu hausses les épaules et te diriges vers son bureau. Tu regardes rapidement le tirage de la journée. Toutes les photos que tu as prises. Tu souris en voyant celle où Chloe sourit. _« Photobomb ! »_ C'était ce qu'elle avait dit, quand tu avais pris la photo.

 **T** u l'entends grogner. Tu rigoles et l'ignores, posant tes fesses sur la chaise. Tu l'entends faire la patineuse artistique, derrière. Elle te désespère. Elle va se casser quelque chose. Tu continues de l'ignorer, préférant regarder tes photos.

« Bouyah ! »

 **T** u sursautes et cries en sentant deux bras autour de ton cou. Tu lâches une photo. Elle tombe par terre. Chloe ébouriffe joyeusement tes cheveux et te dis qu'elle est ton pire cauchemar. La chaise penche en arrière. De plus en plus. Vous finissez toutes les deux par tomber. Vous rigolez, et tu arrives à te plaindre que tu as mal. Elle te donne une tape amicale sur le front. Tu la regardes. Vos nez sont presque collés. Vous êtes toujours en train de sourire, comme deux imbéciles. Ton regard se pose sur ses lèvres. Elle a les sourcils froncés. Elle se rapproche en continuant de sourire. Le tien se perd. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle veut vraiment t'embrasser ? _« Pourquoi pas ? »_ , tu te demandes. Vos nez sont collés. Elle ne s'approche plus. C'est à ton tour de froncer les sourcils. Puis tu décides de te lancer : tu romps la distance entre vous. Vos lèvres se rencontrent. Elle se recule en explosant de rire, les yeux écarquillés. Tu te redresses, sans comprendre.

« Wow, SuperMax, calme ! T'es vraiment hardcore quand faut embrasser ! »

 **T** u soupires et lèves une seconde fois les yeux au ciel.

« C'est toi qui a commencé… », tu soupires.

 **T** u remets la chaise en place et récupères la photo. Tu la regardes. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Juste un selfie de toi devant ton miroir, à l'université. Tu grognes en sentant Chloe dans ton dos.

« Madame Caulfield fait la gueule ? », elle demande.

 **T** u ne dis rien. Tu te contentes de déchirer la photo. Chloe lâche un petit cri. Elle se baisse pour récupérer les deux morceaux et essaie de les assembler, sans aucun outil. Par la pensée, sûrement. Tu vas t'affaler sur son lit, et fais l'étoile de mer.

« Hé, elle était bien ! Max, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Rien. », tu grognes.

 **E** lle te jette les bouts de photo dans la figure. Tu secoues la tête et fixes le plafond. Chloe saute sur le lit et atterrit à côté de toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as. Le comportement de Chloe t'énerve, c'est tout. Mais c'est mieux que de la voir en fauteuil roulant. Mieux que de la voir souffrir. Là, c'est toi qui souffre. Théorie du chaos. Tu essaies de ne plus y penser. Tu vois les yeux bleus de Chloe, face aux tiens. Elle s'est mise au-dessus de toi. Ses sourcils sont froncés.

« Remonte le temps ! elle t'ordonne. Je veux cette photo intacte !

\- Chloe, je dois arrêter de jouer avec le temps. La théorie du chaos, tu te souviens ? Et la tornade…

\- J'ai compris. SuperMax est responsable, comparé à Chloe. Chloe qui sert à rien, à part attirer les emmerdes. »

 **A** ussitôt, tu fronces les sourcils. Tu la regardes s'allonger à côté de toi, et tu tournes la tête vers lui. Tu lui donnes une petite tape sur le front. Elle tire la langue. Tu continues de regarder le plafond. Chloe se lève le temps de chercher une photo à son bureau. Elle te la montre rapidement, et tu reconnais le photobomb. Elle déchire la photo sous tes yeux écarquillés. Tu cries et lui sautes dessus pour récupérer les bouts. Tu hésites à remonter le temps.

« Mais t'es folle ! vous dîtes toutes les deux.

\- Je l'ai fait exprès ! dit Chloe.

\- J'ai bien vu ! tu t'exclames.

\- Attends, attends ! Maaaax ! Un bout pour toi, un bout pour moi ! »

 **T** u stoppes tout mouvement et la regarde, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Chloe te donne un bout de la photo : tu vois sa tête. Tu souris doucement. Tu comprends ce qu'elle veut dire : c'est comme un collier « BFF », le truc que vous ne porterez jamais. Votre délire, ce sont tes photos.

 **T** u lui sautes une nouvelle fois dessus. Vous finissez par terre. Une deuxième fois. Tu souris et vous roulez le long du sol. Elle rigole et tente de te pousser. Tu t'accroches comme tu peux.

« Maaaax, stop ! Stop, on va se faire engueuler ! elle tente de dire.

\- Chloe, t'es la meilleure !

\- Je sais.

\- La meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir !

\- Je sais !

\- Je t'aime ! »

 **T** u plaques une main contre ta bouche en la regardant. Chloe continue de sourire, comme si c'était normal de dire ça. Pas de la façon dont tu l'as dite. Tu enlèves ta main et te demandes comment présenter tes excuses. À la place, tu sens une main sur ta nuque. Vos lèvres se touchent. Une légère pression. Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui coupe le baiser. Tu regardes Chloe, les joues rouges. Elle sourit toujours. C'est ta meilleure amie. Tu l'aimes.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **T** u entends le coup de feu. Tu pleures en silence, recroquevillée contre toi-même. Chloe. _« Max Price, ou Chloe Caulfield ? »_ C'est ce qu'elle t'avait demandé, dans la chambre. Pour rire. Tu l'avais prise au sérieux. Une photo tombe. Tu lèves tes yeux mouillés pour la regarder : tu vois le sourire de ta meilleure amie. Tes pleurs redoublent. La porte des toilettes s'ouvre. Tu entends la voix de David. Il aimait Chloe. Il voulait être un bon père, un bon faux-père. Nathan va se faire prendre. Tu n'es même pas heureuse de le savoir. Comme tout le monde, il s'est fait manipulé. Dans cette réalité, rien ne s'est produit : vous ne vous êtes jamais revues.

« Je suis désolée… », tu murmures à la photo.

 **C** hloe continue de sourire.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **T** u détestes le noir. Cette couleur est horrible. Tu détestes le noir et blanc. Tu préfères les couleurs vives, comme le bleu ou le rose. Tu aimes les papillons, pour leurs couleurs. Chloe était ton papillon. Tu regardes son cercueil. Tes mains sont croisées. _« David a retrouvé ça. Il tenait à te la donner. »_ Joyce t'a donné la photo déchirée. L'autre morceau. Celui où on te voit sourire. Comment ? Le temps restera toujours un mystère pour toi. Tu serres les deux morceaux dans tes mains. Ils ont été pliés, dépliés, ont souffert.

 **Q** uand c'est le moment de dire un dernier mot, avant que Chloe ne soit enterrée, tu t'approches. C'est ton tour. Tu regardes le bois du cercueil, tes doigts le frôlent. Tu te souviens de ton discours. _« Chloe est la meilleure. La meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir. Elle me disait que j'avais une sale tête. Que je devais devenir un papillon. Je ne suis pas un papillon. C'est elle, mon papillon. »_ Tu as utilisé le présent. Elle est toujours là, tu le sais.

« Je t'aime. », tu murmures au cercueil.

 **T** u ouvres ta main. La photo se dépose sur le bois. Tu vois ton visage souriant. Un papillon bleu se pose dessus. Tu souris. _Chloe._

* * *

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en cours de route. Si cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, anonyme ou non, et si vous voulez d'autres textes de ce genre, n'hésitez pas à le dire ! Vous pouvez aussi proposer des thèmes ou des idées, aussi folles soient-elles, dans les commentaires ! Bisous ! :3**


End file.
